


Ruby Rose w/red hair

by JurassicLion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drawing, Red - Freeform, redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurassicLion/pseuds/JurassicLion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ruby Rose w/red hair




End file.
